Another Girl Has Crossed Time
by Kiwi-San
Summary: 20 years has passed since Naraku was killed. Kyo, InuYasha and Kagome's son has found a new girl, with a oddlooking outfit. Can they get this girl back to her time? pg13 for violence and language
1. Finding

A young girl lay on the ground, not moving. She was alive though. Her breathing was slow and steady, as if she was asleep. Her long dark brown hair covered her face. Her school uniform was slightly dirty from lying on the ground. It was still early, so no one would see her unless they were up and about.

She awoke to someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and rolled over, groaning. Kneeling before her was a boy, probably around 15 like herself. Her eyes widened at the boy. His long black hair waved slightly in the wind. What surprised and shocked her were his little black puppy-dog ears on top of his head.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. She waned to ask 'What are you?' but didn't want sound rude.

"I'm Kyo," he looked at her strange, odd-looking clothes. They weren't from around here. "Who are you? And what's with the funny clothes?"

"I'm not the one with the funny clothes here. You are," she looked at his odd-looking clothes, then at the morning people just getting up. 'This whole city is crazy!' she thought.

"No, I think you are," said Kyo. "Oh well, my mom and dad will know what to do." He got up and held out his clawed hand for her. The girl hesitated for a moment, then took it. He helped her to her feet. "Follow me."

The girl followed closely behind him. Nothing here looked like Tokyo at all! Everything looked like ancient Japan that she read somewhere in history class.

They didn't walk far. It wasn't a very big village. They stood in front of a small, what looked like to the girl, a dojo. The girl stared at everything as she slipped off her shoes at the door and was dragged along the strange looking house.

"Mom! Dad! Come look what I found!" Kyo yelled through the house. He wondered the house, awaiting a reply.

"We're outside sweetie!" yelled his mother. "Don't you dare bring anything dirty through the house either!"

Kyo followed his mother's voice until he got out side where his parents were. His father sat cross-legged on the porch, sharpening a sword with a piece of stone. He had long silver colored hair with silver colored dog-ears. His golden eyes never looked up. His mother's long black hair waved slightly in the wind as she hung up clothes to dry. She didn't have any ears or claws.

"What did you?" his mother turned around and stopped in mid-sentence. She stared at the girl's outfit. "InuYasha, look at what Kyo found."

InuYasha glanced up, but thought nothing of her outfit. Though, he probably didn't even notice. "Yeah Kagome? So, he brought home a girl, who cares?" InuYasha said in his usual rude tone, except for it was a little bit softer.

"Inu...Yasha, look at her again," said Kagome. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

The girl stood there, staring at InuYasha. Her hands folded in front of her with her arms hanging don. Her brown hair and skirt waved slightly in the wind.

InuYasha sighed and looked up from his sword, meeting her eyes with his. "You're from modern-day Japan, yes? How did you get here?"

"Um… y-yes I guess I'm from modern-day Japan…I-I don't know how I got here…I don't remember anything from yesterday," said the girl.

"What's your name?" asked Kagome. She finished hanging the clothes and sot on the porch near her.

"It's Kiki."

"So, you don't know how you got here?" asked Kyo. He sat next to his dad. Kiki shook her head. "Hmm…mom, aren't you from modern Japan too?"

"I am, but the weird thing is that only me, you, and InuYasha can travel back and forth threw time," said Kagome.

Kiki shrugged. "Like I said, I woke up here, I don't remember anything from yesterday until I woke up."

"Would you like to stay here until we can figure out how you got here and how to get you back?" asked Kagome.

"Thank you for you kindness," Kiki bowed her head slightly in respect.

"Kyo, show her around," ordered InuYasha. He went back to sharpening his sword.

"Where will she sleep? We don't have an extra room," said Kyo.

InuYasha looked up at his son. "Well, there's mine and your mother's room, your room, and the couch." He counted the rooms on his fingers. "Guess who gets the couch?"

Kyo winced. He knew what his father was going to say, but it never hurt to try his luck anyway. "Kiki?"

"No you!"

Kyo sighed. "Alright." He got up and started going inside the house.

"No! I couldn't do that!" said Kiki. She turned to face Kyo. "I don't want to be a bother."

"If you were a bother, we wouldn't have let you stay here," Kagome said sweetly. "It's ok, really."

"Just go already! We asked you to stay didn't we?" growled InuYasha.

"Um, yes sir!" squeaked Kiki. She followed Kyo into the house. She heard Kagome yelled "Sit boy!" then a loud thud. She also heard InuYasha moan, "Ka…go…me."

"Don't be afraid of him," said Kyo. "That's the bathroom." He pointed to the door at their right. "My mum sorts him out when he's getting out of line like just now."

"Um, not to be rude or anything, but what are you and your dad?" asked Kiki. She glanced at his puppy ears.

"We're both half-demons," said Kyo, like it was no big deal. "This is my parents' room and this is my room." He opened his door to his room and noticed Kiki had stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"D-Demons?"

"Don't worry, we're not going to attack you in your sleep," InuYasha said behind her. Kiki squealed and turned around. "Kagome is human, so we wouldn't attack you."

"I didn't mean that," said Kiki. "Its just demons don't exist where I'm from."

"Well, you are now in feudal Japan. Demons are everywhere, good and bad," said InuYasha.

"There's no need to worry. We'll make sure nothing harms you," said Kagome.

Kiki bowed again. "I'm sorry, this is just all too weird for me." She looked at the small family. They were just like any other family except two of them were demons.

"Come here, I'm sure I have a nightgown you can wear tonight," Kagome took the girl's hand and lead her to her room. InuYasha went back outside and Kyo went into his room to tidy it a little.

"So, you don't remember how you got here?" asked Kagome as she searched for a nightgown for Kiki.

"No," replied Kiki, shaking her head. "The last thing I remember before I woke up her was falling asleep in my bed." Kiki looked up at Kagome. "How did you come across this era anyway?"

"I was pulled into a well at my family's shrine by a demon, then I met InuYasha when I was 15. Me and InuYasha fought all the time," explained Kagome.

"And you ended up getting married and having a son?" asked Kiki. She sat on the bed.

"Yep," said Kagome. "Ah, here, this will probably fit you." She pulled out a nightgown and handed it to Kiki. "Just put it in Kyo's room."

"Thank you," Kiki said as she bowed slightly and walked to Kyo's room. She put the nightgown on Kyo's bed and sat down on it. She looked around. Kyo wasn't in here at the moment. She sighed quietly and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Kiki," Kagome said walking in Kyo's room a minute later. Kiki sat up. "We're going to visit some old friends. They need to know about this, come on."

"Alright," said Kiki. She got up and left the room behind Kagome. Everyone was in the living room.

"It's not far. We just have to go through a forest and two villages," said Kyo.

"Alright."

Kagome and InuYasha lead the way with Kyo and Kiki taking up the back. Kagome and InuYasha were whispering to each other. Kiki looked around the village. She looked at the people and buildings. Kyo walked in silence, glancing at Kiki every now and again.

"We have to fin a way to get her back to her time as soon as possible," Kagome whispered to InuYasha. "Her parents are probably worried sick over her."

"I know that," whispered InuYasha, "but we don't know how she got here in the first place. We need to find that out first."

"What if she can get through the Bone Eater's Well too?" whispered Kagome.

"We'll try that later. I'm sure Sango, Miroku and Shippo would want to know about this," whispered InuYasha. He glanced back at Kiki and Kyo, catching Kyo glance at Kiki. "It looked like Kyo has a little crush."

Kagome glanced back just as Kyo glanced at Kiki. She covered her mouth with her hand. "It's so cute."

"Too bad he's not man enough to talk to her," whispered InuYasha.

Kagome slapped him on the arm gently. "It's his first crush. There's not a lot of cute girls here."


	2. Forest

They reached the south edge of the village and the beginning of a deep forest. Tall trees and bushes were all that could be seen, except there was a small path.

"Kiki, stay close. Most demons in this forest don't like humans. Kyo, take up the back," ordered InuYasha.

"Okay," said Kiki and Kyo. Kiki walked a little bit faster to be two steps behind InuYasha and Kagome. Kyo slowed down a bit and took up the rear, keeping eyes, ears, and nose out for sights, sounds, and scents.

It was almost dark when InuYasha held out his arm in front of Kagome. He closed his eyes and smelled the air around him. Kyo did the same. They went ahead of Kagome and Kiki, still stiffing the air. Kyo had his hand on the hilt of his sword, which Kiki just noticed he had.

"Ah, Kagome, beautiful as ever," said a tall, handsome wolf-demon. He grabbed Kagome's hands and kissed them. "Did you miss me?"

"Um…yeah…sure," said Kagome. She smiled a forced smile.

"Ko-ga!" growled InuYasha. He stood between Koga and Kagome. "Stop flirting with Kagome and go home!"

"Settle down mutt," Koga's eyes flickered to Kiki. "Who's that? Kyo's girlfriend?" Both Kyo and Kiki turned a shade of pink.

"N-No! I just met her!" said Kyo. "This is Kiki, Kiki, this is the wolf demon that has been madly in love with my mum since forever, and dad's always been jealous too." He muttered so only Kiki could hear.

"What do you want Koga?" growled InuYasha.

"I smelt your stinky self, Kagome's scent, Kyo's scent, and another new scent. Just wanted to see who is was," growled Koga. He stepped around InuYasha and took Kagome's hands in his again. "Why did you chose that mutt instead of me, Kagome?"

"Are you looking for a fight wolf-boy?" growled InuYasha. He unsheathed the Tetsaiga.

"Koga, you need to stop flirting with my mother," sighed Kyo. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Koga!" a young wolf-cub demon ran up to him. "The others need your help doing something important."

"Alright," said Koga. He kissed Kagome's hands. "Until next time Kagome." He ran off with the little wolf-demon.

"That damned Koga. He doesn't know when to give up on you," said InuYasha. He sheathed the Tetsaiga. "Come on, let's go."

"Is he a demon to worry about?" Kiki asked Kagome.

"No, him and InuYasha just hate each other because of me," said Kagome. "They haven't managed to kill each other yet." They started to walk on again.

"Oh, okay," said Kiki. "Are there any more demons I should know about? Good and bad?"

"Well, there's Shippo, a fox demon. He's good. Myoga (sp?), a flea demon. He's good too. Hachi, a raccoon demon. He's also good. Kirara, a cat demon. She's good too. Sesshourmaru, a dog demon and Jaken, some kind of reptilian demon, are bad. Sesshourmaru is InuYasha's half-brother. Put them in the same room and swords are clashing in a heartbeat. They can't find each other," explained Kagome.

"Wow, that's a lot to remember. Well, not really, there's only two bad ones, that we might meet here right?" said Kiki. "This era is interesting. Full of lots of different things. It's amazing!"

"Get used to it. You might be here a couple weeks," said InuYasha. He was walked ahead of them and didn't even look back at them.

"A couple weeks? But what about my parents? They'll be worried sick over me," said Kiki. "They'll file a missing persons report, but never find me because I'm not there!" She started to bite her nails. "I've never been away from home for more than a week. And when I do go back, what do I say when I get back? Like they'll believe me when I tell them I was in Feudal Japan!" She knew she was babbling, but she didn't care. Her head spun. She fell to her knees and grabbed her head. Something was wrong. She felt sick and dizzy.

"Kiki!" she heard them yell her name over and over again. It was loud at first then got softer and softer until she couldn't hear or see anything.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Kyo.

"She'll be fine. She's probably just scared, worried, and tired," said Kagome.

"Are you two tired?" asked InuYasha. They shook their heads. "Okay, Kyo, piggy-back her."

"And how am I supposed to do that without her falling off?" asked Kyo, turning a shade of pink.

"Well, I put rope in my bag," Kagome said as she pulled out the rope. "InuYasha, help me. Kyo, get on one knee." Kyo did and Kagome and InuYasha settled Kiki on Kyo's back.

"I still don't know how she's going to stay on," said Kyo.

"Neither do I," said InuYasha.

Kagome tied the rope around Kyo and Kiki. "Now she won't fall back." She also tied Kiki's hands together in front of Kyo's neck. "There all Kyo has to do is hold her legs." Kyo, about to complain, was interrupted by his father.

"Stop complaining. You like her, don't you? Just get over it and let's move on," said InuYasha. He turned around and started to walk off. Kyo turned a darker pink and followed.

Kyo sniffed the air and sneezed. Kiki's scent was strong. She smelt like mint. He always loved that smell, but it was expensive and rare, so her only got to smell it when Kagome brought it from modern Japan.


	3. Shippo, Miroku, and Sango

They had walked for about three miles when they all got tired, even InuYasha. They found shelter and slept until morning

Kiki was the first to get up. She still had a headache, but only slightly. She sat up and yawned. He stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since the day before. She looked over at InuYasha, Kagome, and Kyo. They were still asleep. There was no one back home that was as cute as Kyo. There were cute boys, sure, but Kyo had something else about him. Maybe it was the cute dog-ears? Kiki didn't know.

Kiki sighed and lay back down, waiting for the rest of them to wake up. She stared at the clouds. They were different than at home. She didn't know why or how. They were just different.

"You could have woken us up you know," said InuYasha. He sat up and yawned.

"I didn't want to," Kiki sat up herself. "You all looked so peaceful sleeping."

Kyo sat up yawning. "You weren't bored then?

Kiki shook her head. "No. Everything's so much more beautiful here then back at home. Too much industries and such, not enough nature, I guess. I was just admiring it."

InuYasha and Kyo blinked at her. "We've always liked it here too. Too many people were you live," Kiki nodded in agreement. InuYasha shook his wife gently. "Wake up Kagome."

"Sit boy," muttered Kagome. InuYasha hit the ground with a thud. Kagome rolled over and winked at Kiki.

"Kagome…" moaned InuYasha. "That was not cool."

Kagome sat up and yawned. "What was not cool?" she asked in her most innocent voice. She smiled at InuYasha. Kiki covered her smile with her hand.

"Oh very funny Kagome. Kyo, come on, we're getting something to eat," growled InuYasha. Despite that, he still kissed Kagome on the cheek before leaving.

"He seems to really love you," comment Kiki after InuYasha and Kyo left. "I hope the one I fall in love with loves me as much as he loves you."

"He does, and that's every girls' dream right? To fall in love with someone they love and trust. Most men don't understand that," said Kagome, smiling. "So, do you have anyone other than your family waiting back at home?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Let's just say he isn't the best in the world," said Kiki.

"He doesn't beat you does he?" asked Kagome in a very worried voice.

"No, no, it's not that. Everyone tells me he's a little playboy. I don't know whether to believe them or not. They also tell me, he just wants to have his way with me, then leave me. I-I don't know if its true or not," said Kiki. She played with the hem of her skirt.

"Do your parents know about what people say about him?" asked Kagome.

Kiki shook her head. "No, they don't. I like him, but if I found out that the rumors are true, I can't stay with him."

Kagome put her hand on Kiki's hand. "Just follow your heart. It never lies to you." Kiki looked up and nodded.

"Since we don't have a fire, Kyo and me brought back some fruit," said InuYasha. Him and Kyo walked toward Kagome and Kiki. They sat down and handed fruits to the girls. Kiki nodded thanks to Kyo and InuYasha. "You're a nice girl."

"I was taught to be. That's how I was raised," smiled Kiki.

Ten minutes later, they started to walk on again. In a short hour, they came out of the forest. About half a mile away was the first village. Kiki could see the small huts and farms.

"Come on," said Kyo. "This is where Shippo lives. He's very funny and really nice."

They walked a little faster. Kiki looked around the village when they got there. It was almost the same as InuYasha's village. People were dressed the same and the houses were built the same.

"Shippo! Yo Shippo!" yelled InuYasha when the group received his home. Kiki stood with her hands behind her quietly. Kyo stood next to her, his hands resting in the sleeves of his gi. InuYasha leaned against a pillar, his hands in his gi too. Kagome stood the same way as Kiki.

A very tall, very handsome young fox demon walked out of his house. He appeared to be at least 20 years old. His brown hair was pulled back and his bushy beige colored tail swished behind him. "Hey guys…who's that?" Shippo nodded at Kiki. "Is she from your time Kagome?" He said, noticing her clothes. He was sharper in noticing than InuYasha was.

"She is, but she doesn't know how she got here. We're going to see Sango and Miroku next. I suspect you all want to see her first," explained Kagome. "She is the only one besides InuYasha, Kyo, and myself to cross over time."

"Are you going to Sango's and Miroku's now?" asked Shippo. They all nodded. "Alright, I'm coming too."

"Alright, let's go," said InuYasha. He got off the pillar and started to walk through the village. The others followed behind him.

"I'm Shippo by the way," Shippo held out his hand for her to shake.

"Kiki," Kiki shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," said Shippo. Next to Kiki, he was about half a foot taller, and Kiki noticed, it looked like her walked on his toes. "How did you come across InuYasha's family?"

"I woke up to Kyo shaking me. He took me to his house to meet his parents. He said they know what do to," said Kiki.

"I see," said Shippo. Kiki nodded. "So, you don't know how you get here?"

She shook her head. "Nope. It's kind of weird."

Kiki looked around as they neared the end of the village. A beautiful lake ran to the right of her. It glittered beautifully in the morning sun. In front of her was a huge green grassy plain. A dirt road lay in the middle of it. They were following that road now. Kiki figured it headed to the next village.

"Miroku! Sango! Get out here!" yelled InuYasha when they reached their house ten minutes later. He leaned again their pillar and waited for them to come out.

"What is it Inu-who's that?" asked Miroku. He stared at Kiki.

"Is that the greeting I get!" growled InuYasha. But, Miroku wasn't listening to him, he was listening to Kiki's story.

"Miroku, who is it?" asked Sango from inside the house.

"InuYasha's family and a new girl," shouted Miroku. He sat down on the porch. His short black hair was pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes stared at them all. He wore the same outfit he always did; his beloved purple monk outfit and he had his staff with him too.

"Kyo's girlfriend?" asked Sango, coming out of the house. Her long black hair was tied back into a very low ponytail. She wore a simple kimono like Kagome's. Both Kyo and Kiki turned two shades of pink.

"No! We just met yesterday," said Kyo. _'God, why won't these people shut up,'_ he added to himself.

"Have you tried taking her down the Bone Eater's Well?" asked Sango. She sat next to Miroku. Kirara trotted over to Sango and curled up on her lap.

"Not yet," said Kagome. "We figured we'd get your input about her first."

"Our input?" questioned Miroku.

"Yeah. We've been through a lot in our lives, we figured you three would want to know what was going on," said Kagome.

"I think we should go to the well. See if she can get through," said Shippo. "It might work." He sat down on the grass. Everyone else did the same. Sango stood and motioned everyone inside where it was more comfortable. They got up and followed her.

"But what if the well doesn't work?" asked Kiki. She had a very worried look on her face. "Everyone I love will be worried sick over me."

"If the well doesn't work, I'll go see if they have filed a missing persons report or something," said Kagome. She put her hand over Kiki's. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you home."

"But what will you say when you find out anything? They won't believe you when you tell them I was here," said Kiki.

"I…I don't know," admitted Kagome. She looked at the others for ideas, anything. They each didn't know what to do with this predicament they seemed to be in.

"Let's just try the Bone Eater's Well. If it work, great, but if it doesn't, then we'll figure something out," said Sango. "We should go to Kaede's Village as soon as possible. The Well is near there."


	4. Traveling Together

"So, we're going on another adventure like how we used to?" asked Shippo, happily. Inside, he was just like before. He just got a little taller on the outside.

"Just like last time, but now we have Kyo and Kiki with us," said Kagome. She laughed at her friend's kid spirit.

Let's just hope we don't run into another enemy…let's hope this isn't caused by a new enemy," said InuYasha. He looked at Kagome and Kyo and worry filled his eyes. If there was a new enemy, they might get hurt. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to them. Of course, he was worried about the others, but he loved Kagome and Kyo.

"InuYasha," he was snapped out of his daze by Kagome's soft voice. He looked up at her, then around the room. He was the only one in there.

"Where is everyone?" asked InuYasha.

"We're all waiting outside," said Kagome. Without warning she was pulled into a loving hug by InuYasha. He refused to let go. "InuYasha…" she whispered.

"What if a new enemy did this? Or even an old enemy wanting revenge? I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you or to Kyo," whispered InuYasha. He brought Kagome down gently to his lap, still holding her tightly, but still gently.

"Let's hope it's not anything like that," whispered Kagome. She looked up to meet his golden eyes. "I'll always be with you, no matter what." She kissed him.

"Yo! Are we or are we not going to go!" yelled Kyo from outside. "Everyone's waiting for you two!"

"We're coming!" called Kagome. InuYasha released Kagome and they walked out of the house.

* * *

The trek to the Bone Eater's Well was going to be a long one. Miroku said it was going to take at least three or four days. Kiki didn't mind. She liked sleeping underneath the stars. They were much prettier here then back at home. She wondered if she would be able to come back whenever she wanted. She knew they would come to her at home, but she liked it in the Feudal Era.

At night, Miroku, InuYasha, Shippo, and Kyo took turns at watch while the girls slept. Kiki found if peaceful to sleep underneath the stars, although the ground was a little uncomfortable. She was thankful that a good person had found her before an evil demon did.

"So, what is this Bone Eater's Well? What does it do?" Kiki asked Kagome on the second day. They were currently walking on a path through an open plane. Kiki examined the areas as they walked through the different places.

"It's a really old well that me, Kyo, and InuYasha use to get to our world and back here. It leads to the shrine my family owns," answered Kagome. She looked at Kiki, a glimmer of sorrow shimmered in her eyes. "You miss home, don't you?"

Kiki looked up at Kagome. "Yeah, a little. I mean, I love it here…but I missed my family and my other friends." Kiki lowered her head and stared at the ground.

"I understand. Don't worry, we'll get you back home. I promise," smiled Kagome. Kiki smiled and stared at the orange colored sky. Night was coming soon and tomorrow they'd reach the well. Kiki hoped she would be able to go back home.

Kiki slept poorly that night. She dreamt about the well not working and being stuck in the Feudal Era. She rolled from side to side, muttering in her sleep about her home. Kyo looked over at her on his watch. He crawled over to her and shook her lightly. She jumped up and hugged him, still asleep.

"Oh, Riku, I've missed you so much!" Kiki said in a sleep-filled voice. She was sleep talking, unaware of what she was doing.

Kyo sat on his haunches, stunned. He didn't know what to do, but he did wonder who this Riku was. "Umm…Kiki?" He could feel his face turn a dark shade of pink. "Hey, wake up, you're dreaming." He nudged her shoulder.

Kiki's eyes flew open. That wasn't her boyfriend's voice. She immediately felt her face burn when she saw whom it was. "Oh, Kyo, it's you! I am so sorry. I-I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry."

I-It's ok, don't worry about it," Kyo talked quietly so he wouldn't wake the others. "You really miss home, huh?" He sat down, with his legs crossed, next to Kiki.

Kiki nodded. "I know it's only been a couple days, but I know they are worried sick over me and I can't tell them 'I'm ok, don't worry'." Silent tears started to fall from her eyes, but before she could wipe them away, a clawed hand gently and carefully did before her. "I'm sorry, crying like this. Now I really feel stupid."

"It's ok," muttered Kyo. The next thing he knew he was doing was bringing her into a comforting hug. "It's ok to be sad. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't mind."

'_Oh, he's so warm,'_ thought Kiki. She felt her heart speed up and hoped that he didn't feel it too. _'I never felt this way before with Riku, but I shouldn't be doing this. I have a boyfriend.'_ Despite what her mind was telling her, she hugged him and cried into his chest. Within a couple minutes, Kiki cried herself to sleep in Kyo's arms. He too found himself drifting off, but kept awake. If he were to fall asleep where he was…what would he tell his parents in the morning? Instead, he slowly and gently put her back on the ground and went back to where he was before he woke her up.

* * *

The next morning, Kiki woke up with the sun. She looked around and saw Kagome was up too. Kagome's back was to Kiki; she seemed to be cooking. The smell of fish was coming from a makeshift fire.

Kiki walked over to Kagome and sat down. "I did something extremely embarrassing last night." She murmured, not wanting anyone else to hear. Kagome motioned for her to go on. "I guess I was mumbling about my home in my sleep. Kyo tried to get me to wake up and I guess I thought it was Riku, my boyfriend, so I hugged him, still half asleep. Kyo said something and I woke up! We talked for a bit, then he hugged me because I was crying. I cried myself to sleep in his arms." Kiki took a deep breath. "But the ting is, I enjoyed being with him. I'm in love with Riku though, but I enjoy being in Kyo's arms! Oh, I'm so confused!"

"Ok, first, breathe," said Kagome, smiling. Kiki took a deep breath. "Now, there's not much you can do, but you say you're in love with Riku?" Kiki nodded, "and you say you enjoy being in Kyo's arms?"

"Yes, I really do! He's so warm. I've never felt that way with Riku," said Kiki. "Stop smiling! This is serious."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," smiled Kagome. She started to giggle softly. She took a deep breath to calm down a little, although, it didn't help much. It was just so cute, seeing Kiki falling for her son and she not even realizing it. She decided she wasn't going to tell Kiki that she was falling for Kyo. Instead, she'd let her find out for herself.

"I'm not sure what to do. What do I do when he wakes up? Pretend nothing happened? Or avoid him entirely? Or pretend I don't remember?" asked Kiki. "I'm so confused…" Kiki accepted the food with a smile.

"Well, you can't really avoid him since you're traveling together," stated Kagome. "Pretending might not help. You should just go on like you would on any other day. I'm not saying to pretend that it didn't happened. Just that it doesn't bother you that it happened." Kagome served up six more dishes for herself and the others.

"I guess I have no other choice," muttered Kiki. She ate the rest of her food in silence. She wished she was back home, in modern Tokyo with her other friends and her family and Riku. Kagome patted Kiki's knee. Kiki smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the EVERY long wait, but school was killing me and i had a MAJOR writer's block on this story. that made me write more in my current harry potter story. But here it is finally, and good news. I've already started on the 5th chapter! it should be here soon...and i still have no idea where exactly this story is going...i guess i'm just writing whatever comes to me lol...**


	5. Bone Eater's Well

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a little while. I've been busy with my Harry Potter one and school…well, not anymore….and I had a writer's block for a little, but that writer's block is gone and I should work on this story more…but…I have this obsession with the Sims for the Gamecube….so instead of writing…I find myself playing that….so theres another reason. But don't worry. I NEVER give up on a story, so it will be updated sooner or later . Well, here's chapter 5 hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"What an ancient looking well," muttered Kiki. They arrived at the well around noon. It was made of very old wood. It stood in the middle of a little grassy plane. The plane was surrounded by a bunch of different looking trees. Some of which, Kiki never seen before. Probably because none of these trees grew around where she lived or she was just a complete idiot or she never really looked at the trees until she came here. Either way, she didn't remember them.

Kiki stared at the others. What if she could never come back here? She knew they'd come to see her, but she liked it here and wouldn't mind visiting. Or worse, what if it didn't work? Kagome did say only herself, InuYasha, and Kyo were the only ones that could travel the times with the well.

"Well," Kiki said to break the silence. "I hope this works." She took a deep breath and jumped down the well. She closed her eyes, praying for the well to work. She prayed to be back home and to be back with Riku and her family.

Her feet hit ground and she opened her eyes. Looking around, she couldn't tell if she was back in her time or not, so she climbed the wall. _'I guess the rock wall they installed at school recently turned out to be useful,'_ She pulled herself out of the well and found herself in a little shrine.

* * *

**Flashback**

"If you do go through, you'll end up at my family's shrine. Just tell them that I sent you through. They'll understand," said Kagome before Kiki went through the well.

End of Flashback

* * *

"I guess this is the shrine," muttered Kiki. She walked up the steps and opened the door she looked around and everyone was asleep because it was in the middle of the night. She didn't want anyone expecting her of robbery or whatever. So, as quietly as she could, she left the house.

She walked along the street slowly, still thinking about Kyo and the others. She would miss them, but she was back home now. She walked, not sure where she was going. She soon found herself at her secret get-away spot. She wasn't sure why she didn't go straight home. She couldn't explain why she went here or all places.

Cherry blossoms grew everywhere. They grew so close that some of their roots overlapped others. She squeezed herself through two trees and walked into the little clearing where no trees grew, but the ground was littered with millions of light pink cherry blossom pedals. She was too deep in thought to realize that someone else was there.

"Kiki!" she heard a voice say. She looked up and saw Riku get up.

"Riku!" Tears filled her eyes as she ran about five steps to him. "I missed you so much!" Kiki looked into his amber colored eyes that began to water slightly. He was a tall guy, at least a head taller than Kiki. His light brown hair went down to his eyes. She wore a sweater and his school uniform—a black pair of pants and a black short sleeved collared shirt that buttoned with silver buttons.

"Kiki!" For the first time in their relationship, Riku was the one that embraced her. She always hugged him. She couldn't remember a time when he hugged her until now. But…he still didn't have that warm feeling she got when she was in Kyo's arms…the warmth simply didn't exist with Riku.

Despite that fact, Kiki hugged her back. "R-Riku," she whispered.

"Where were you? Everyone is worried sick over you!" Riku let go and pulled her back gently, keeping his hands on her shoulders. He looked down into her eyes and waited for an answer.

'_What do I say? I can't tell him that I went back to the Feudal Era. He'd think I was insane…'_ she thought as she looked back into his eyes. "I…I don't remember. I don't even know what happened…" She closed her eyes and looked down. She hated to lie to him. It really hurt her, but she had no choice.

"Do you remember what you did the night you disappeared?" asked Riku. He desperately wanted to know what happened to her. she was away for almost a whole weeks. She disappeared without a trace. No one came in or out of her room that night. No signs of a break-in. it was as if she disappeared into thin air.

Kiki shook her head. "I just remember going to school and then coming home. That's it. I don't remember these past few days at all. I want to go home and see my family though." _'And take a bath,'_ she thought to herself.

"Alright. Let's take you home," Riku took off his sweater and draped it over Kiki's shoulders. They walked out of the trees and made their way home. Kiki wrapped the sweater around her tighter. They walked in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Kiki stared at the bright full moon in the sky, think of Kyo and the others…

Before she knew it, they reached her house. It was a simple little house, big enough for four people. The white paint with dark blue trimming was welcoming, even in the middle of the night. Riku took out his key that Kiki's parents had given him for some strange reason, and opened the door. Kiki turned on one of the lights, the white living room was bright and had a homey feel to it, which she liked very much. It had one couch, a loveseat, a wide-screen TV, and in the middle sat a nice little coffee table. Kiki breathed in the wonderful smell of mint that filled the house.

Not sure what to do, she went up stairs and into her parents room. She turned on the light and went to stand near their bed. She bit her lip, about to cry. They looked like this was their first time they actually slept in days and the bags under their eyes told her that they had been crying, long and hard.

"Mom, Dad," Kiki whispered as she gently shook her sleeping mother's shoulder.

Her mother opened her eyes, closed them and turned over, muttering, "I must still be seeing things."

"No, mom, really, I'm home," said Kiki a little louder. Tears silently streamed down her face. _'They have been worried sick over me and here I am, as find as I could be,'_ she though miserably. Her mother rolled over and stared at Kiki.

"KIKI! Oh my goodness! Kiki! You're home! Nobuhiro! Wake up! Kiki's home!" cried Kiki's mother. She jumped out of the bed and hugged her daughter tightly, tears spilling out of her eyes.

"What? Kiki! Megumi! You're sister is home!" Her father yelled out of the door before rushing to Kiki and hugged her tightly. Her sister ran into the room, tears spilling out of her eyes at the site of Kiki. The family stood in the middle of the room, hugging each other tightly. Riku stood patiently.

* * *

The next morning, they asked questions, but Kiki couldn't answer them. They let her take a bath, eat, sleep, whatever she needed. Her sister even went to her Jr. High to get her books and homework. Her friends came by and helped her with schoolwork and to hang out and talk. She would return to school in three days. Her parents wanted her in their sight at all times for a few days.

She silently missed Kyo and the others, wishing they would come and see her. then it hit, she didn't tell them where she lived. How where they to find her then? She hugged her bear to her chest in the middle of the night as she thought about Kyo's warmth, InuYasha's sharp personality, Kagome and Sango's kindness, Miruko's humor, and Shippo's kid personality. She missed them and she missed the Feudal Era.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, the long waited Chapter Five. I was debating with myself for about a week to have the well work or not. Then I got this amazing idea that I love. But you all have to wait for the next couple of chapters for it! Hehehhahahaha I can't wait to write it out on paper and type it up on here! Hehehahhaha its so great…I just hope I don't forgot it. Hehehe.**


	6. Missing Her

Kyo sat in his room, restless. He stared at the ceiling and pictures of Kiki flooded his mind. He sighed heavily and loudly. He walked around his room, trying to find something to get her out of his mind. He sighed again, but with annoyance.

"You fell pretty hard," commented InuYasha, scaring his son to death. InuYasha was leaning against the frame of Kyo's bedroom door.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kyo stubbornly told his father. He glared at him. He was leaning so care free on his door. It seemed he didn't care whether Kiki was okay back at her home.

"Like father, like son," Kagome muttered as she walked in and collected Kyo's dirty clothes and walked out without another word. InuYasha and Kyo glanced at each other and followed her out into the lawn.

"What does that mean?" asked InuYasha as he sat cross-legged on the porch. Kyo followed suit and sat cross-legged in the porch too. They watched Kagome wash the clothes and waited for her to answer.

Kagome smiled as she washed a load of clothes and hung them to dry before she decided to answer. "InuYasha was the same way." She knew this wouldn't make any sense to them, but she had to make it funny on her behalf.

"Kagome…you're not making any sense," muttered InuYasha. He crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome started on a second load of laundry.

Kagome giggled. "It took him a while to actually admit he loved me," she told Kyo, hoping he'd get the hint of what she was saying. He was her child after all and she wasn't slow like InuYasha was.

Kyo stared at her for a little and then blushed crimson. "I'm not in love with her! I only just meet her! I only been with her for a little under a week!" He couldn't believe what his mother just said that. Okay, she didn't say it directly, but she implied it.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "I personally don't think that matters. She told me something, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you." She giggled at her son. He was bright red from his neck up. "I just can't believe you would do something like that. InuYasha never did something like that. Especially the first couple of days."

"Only because I didn't like you," muttered InuYasha.

"I didn't do anything to her! Stop making it sound like I forced myself on her! All I did was comfort he!" said Kyo. He turned an even bright red, if that was possible.

"You do like her then," said InuYasha. Kyo turned around and folded his arms over his chest. "Why are you still here! Why aren't you in her time, trying to get her back!"

"She has a boyfriend," muttered Kyo. He couldn't believe he was talking to his parents about his personally love life. "That's why I comforted her. she was missing her home, family, and her boyfriend."

"So! Show her that you're better than her boyfriend is! You have some demon in you! You can protect her a whole lot better than he can, I'm sure!" said InuYasha.

"I don't even know where she lives!" argued Kyo.

"Then use your nose!" argued InuYasha. "Are you my son, or are you not!"

"But that city to so big! There's too many scents in that place!"

"I found Kagome a couple times there with my nose, I'm sure you can find Kiki with yours!"

"But you have more demon than I do! At least you can help me!" InuYasha stared at him and blinked. "We're not even sure if she lives in Tokyo."

"No, I think she does. I remember seeing that uniform somewhere last time we visited," said Kagome. "All we have to do is asked someone that's wearing that uniform if she knows a girl by the name of Kiki."

"I'll help you," InuYasha said after a moment. "Fi you admit you like her." InuYasha smirked at his son and waited for him to reply. After a couple moments, InuYasha stood, shrugged his shoulders and headed into the house.

"I…I like her," mumbled Kyo, very softly.

InuYasha smirked again. "Hmm? Did you say something? I think you need to speak up a little."

"I like her alright! I don't know why I feel this way with someone I barely know anything about," said Kyo, loud enough so both Kagome and InuYasha heard. "I miss her too. This past week she filled my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about her. It's driving me insane! And what's worse is that she has a boyfriend!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down a little.

Kagome smiled. "Now was that so hard?" Kyo glared at her.

"I-I just never felt this way before…why am I tell my parents this?" Kyo shook his head. "Embarrassing."

"We'll go tomorrow," promised Kagome. She hung the last of the clothes up and walked inside the house after the guys. Kyo headed to his room and Kagome and InuYasha sat out in the front porch, gazing at the cloudless blue sky.

"I think it's cute," muttered Kagome, resting her head on InuYasha's shoulder. "But I wonder what she'll do…"

"What does that mean?" asked InuYasha. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"She told me that she was in love with her boyfriend," answered Kagome. "But she feels safe and warm in Kyo's arms. What neither Kiki or Kyo fully understand is that they love one another. She's dug herself a deep hole that will need Kyo or her boyfriend to help get her out."

InuYasha shook his head. "Teenagers…they just love making their living difficult…"

"Not as difficult than my teenage years. Coming here and miss school to fight demons and find the Shikon no Tama shards and fight Naraku," said Kagome. "I always thought that after we found the whole jewel I would have no reason to come here… and then, you finally opened herself to me and told me straight out." Kagome sighed happily. "I was so happy."

"You cried. I thought I said something bad and was about to tell you just to forget it, but you threw yourself at me," InuYasha smiled at the memory. "I was relieved…and happier than I ever was."

"I just hope Kyo can find the same love that me and you have," muttered Kagome. "But, Kiki did tell me something about her boyfriend."

"What she say?"

"Her friends have told her that he just wants to get into her pants and dump her…but she doesn't know if she should believe them or not," muttered Kagome. She looked up at InuYasha. He looked back down at her. "I'm a little worried because it can be true. I don't want her to get hurt…"

"Well, if it's true," InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "he will have hell to pay."

"Don't' tell Kyo. He doesn't know," muttered Kagome. "I think it best if he doesn't know. I don't think he needs to know."

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Here's the next chapter of the story! Hehehehhehahhahah hope you like. My wonderful idea is going to come up on the next chapter. I just finished this one and just started chapter 7. I've only written about a page in my notebook so far. So I have a long way to go. . but it might be here in a couple weeks…yes I know, that's sad…but like I said on my last authors note, I'm currently obsessed with Sims for Gamecub….hopefully chapter 7 will flow out of my mind and onto the paper. . Well, this is all I have to say for now.

Kiwi-san


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: I know I know. I know I am taking like FOREVER on getting the next chapter up for this story and I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry about it. I have this major writing block that I just got over. I finally know what I'm going to do. I think I might already have the ending, but I was just stuck on how to get there. But now I think I know what I'm doing. Hope you all can forgive me! So sorry. And I thanks toall of you who come back to this story once I get the chapter up**

**I luv all my reviewers,  
****Kiwi-san**


	8. A Common Cold or Something Worse?

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!" shouted Kyo from outside the house the next morning. He impatiently paced in front of the house. The sky was just turning pick to blue. A soft wind blew, rustling the trees and bushes and clothes. Few people were out and about. Kyo let out his fifth impatient sigh.

"If we had known you wanted to leave a day break, then we would have gone to bed earlier," yawned InuYasha. He walked out of the house and leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Kagome came out about a minute later and leaned against InuYasha with her eyes closed too. InuYasha wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome.

"This is no time to sleep! We need to go! Now!" shouted Kyo, his impatience getting the better of him. He turned around and started to walk off. InuYasha and Kagome followed. Kagome had a smile on her face and InuYasha seemed not to care about anything except sleep.

Kyo didn't say anything; neither did his parents. They walked through the forest silently. It was lit with the sunlight that streamed so early in the morning through the trees. The early birds were chirping happily and the animals squeaked and scurried around.

The trip to the Bone Eater's Well took about half the day. They arrived at it a little after noon. Kyo jumped in first, then Kagome. InuYasha took a look around before jumping in himself. In a flash of blue light, they arrived in modern-day Tokyo, Japan.

"Let's visit my mom first," said Kagome as the three of them walked out of the little shrine. "She hasn't seen us in a while." They walked into the house and found Mrs. Higurashi cooking in the kitchen. "Mom? Why are you cooking so much food?" Kagome looked around. There was too much food around for one person. Her grandpa died of old age last and Sota married and moved out.

"Oh, well, Sota and his wife are coming over today, so I wanted to make a big dinner," said Mrs. Higurashi. She was standing in front of the stove, stirring a pot of leek soup.

"Oh, mom, leeks? Who in their right mind likes leeks? Gross!" complained Kagome. Despite her age, she still liked to be a little kid around her mom. Her mother had said it made her feel a lot younger than she is when Kagome acted like a little kid.

"Sota likes leeks," replied Mrs. Higurashi. She turned the stove off and poured the soup into a fancy bowl and set it on the table.

"Sota's weird, that's why--" started Kagome, but she was interrupted.

"I am not the weird one," said Sota. He walked into the house. He still looked the same: short brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller though. His wife was a little shorter than he was with light brown hair and eyes.

Kagome shook her head at her little brother and helped her mom set the table. They all sat around the table and ate. They also talked about what they've been doing the last couple weeks. Kyo ate fast and nearly choked when Kagome started to talk about why they were here, other than to visit.

"So, Kyo is in love," teased Sota. He smiled at his nephew, knowing that he was embarrassed. Kyo did say anything. He didn't look up either, just turned red.

"Why are you three still sitting here?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. "Go and find her!"

"We thought we'd visit you first," said Kagome after she swallowed the food that was in her mouth.

"Go find her, then visit!" you might never find her if you keep on stalling!" Mrs. Higurashi stood up with her hands on her hips. Kagome blinked at her mom and looked at InuYasha and Kyo who stared at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Well, you heard her, let's go find her," said InuYasha as he rose from his seat. "Come on." They each hugged Mrs. Higurashi, Sota, and his wife, then they left.

* * *

"Ok, so where do you guys want to start?" asked Kagome. They stood near the entrance to the shrine. Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited for Kyo or InuYasha to do something.

"Um…you don't think anyone's been in the shrine since she left?" asked Kyo. He scratched the back of his head and looked at Kagome. She shook her head. "Well, maybe…her scent might still be faintly on the ground…" He got down on his hands and knees and sniffed the dirt. He smiled. It was still here! "Oh, look, foot steps," he sniffed one, "and hey smell like her!"

They followed her scent until they got out of the house and onto the sidewalk. That was when Kyo lost track on her scent with a million other scents. He frowned as he tried to sort out the scents without success. "Um…Dad?" Kyo looked up and saw InuYasha already crossing the street. "…Where are you going?"

"Well, while you were trying to sort out the scents, I found it," said InuYasha. "It goes this way. Come on." Kyo got off the ground and followed his dad and his mom.

"Hey look! There's two girls that are wearing the same uniform that Kiki was," Kagome said after about ten minutes of walking. It felt like they weren't getting anywhere at all. Kagome walked up to them. "Um…excuse me." The girls stopped walking and looked up at her. "Do you know a girl named Kiki? I believe she goes to your school."

"Oh, yeah, we're her friends. We were just going over there," said one of the girls.

"She's sick…so we're going to see if she's alright," said the other.

"She's sick?" asked Kyo. "How did she get sick?"

"We don't know. We were all hanging out and she was really cheerful. Then, she turned extremely pale and started to sweat. At first, we didn't notice…then she fainted. That was a couple days ago. We thought it was just a cold or the flu…but she's getting worse…she can't even get out of bed without fainting or vomiting."

"InuYasha," whispered Kagome. She grabbed his sleeve and they fell a few feet back. "Do you remember that outbreak of the sickness about a year ago? Me and Kyo got really sick?" InuYasha nodded his head. "Everyone had those same symptoms as Kiki has."

"But, I killed that sorceress," said InuYasha. He knew what she was talking about, but it didn't seem possible…Unless-

"What if she had an accomplice or something? Someone we didn't know about."

"Then, she would've been sick when she was with us…it could just be the common cold."

"I guess…but what if it's some sort of curse?" asked Kagome. "Like the curse reacted violently to this era." She looked up at her husband's golden eyes.

"Let's see how she is…it's a possibility that you're right, but it's very unlikely," calmly said InuYasha. He looked back into her brown eyes. "I know you are worried about her…so am I, but we don't really know how bad she is."

They caught up with the teenagers and said nothing about their theories on Kiki's condition to Kyo. Kyo didn't say anything at all. His thoughts were focused on Kiki. That is, until one of her friends started to talk to him.

"-around before. How do you know Kiki?" asked Yumi, the one that told Kyo that Kiki was really sick. She looked up at Kyo, wonder in her eyes.

"I, um, met her in, um, elementary school," lied Kyo. He didn't look back at her. She might be one of those people that know if you're lying somehow. Instead, he walked a little faster, but she caught up with him.

"I haven't seen you around her at all-"

"That's because I moved. I came back to visit my grandma and thought that I might be able to see her. We were really good friends," said Kyo.

"Oh," said Yumi. She didn't say anything after that. They arrived at Kiki's house five minutes later. The girls knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened, revealing a little girl, around the age of ten.

"Oh! Hello Yumi, Kaoru…who are they?" asked the little girl. She nodded at Kyo and his parents.

"He's an old friend of Kiki's and his parents," answered Yumi. "We're here to see Kiki." The little girl moved out of the way so the group can come in.

The little girl looked down. "She's gotten worse…" Her voice was barely a whisper. "She's having trouble breathing. The doctor was here yesterday. He doesn't know what's wrong." The little girl dropped to her knees. "She tells me she's in pain and she misses people…people who are very far away she says…" The little girl sobbed. Kagome kneeled next to the little girl and rubbed her back gently. Kagome looked at InuYasha and Kyo.

"Maybe she means you three?" asked Kaoru. "I mean, you did move away…were you guys all close?"

"Oh yeah, we were all close," said Kyo. Yumi side-glanced at him, but didn't say anything.

The little girl stood up and whipped her tears on her sleeves. "Well, come on. Let's see if she's awake." The little girl turned around and headed up the stairs. She slowly opened the door to Kiki's room; just enough so she could slip through and close the door behind her. She looked at her sister who was extremely pale and was breath fast and with difficulty. Her eyes were closed and she looked very skinny. Her lips were chapped as well. "Um…sister?" The little girl whispered, loud enough for Kiki to hear. Kiki opened her eyes and smiled at her sister.

"What is it, Kyoko?" whispered Kiki and she coughed. She covered her mouth with her hand until her fit was over.

"Would you like some visitors?" asked Kyoko.

Kiki nodded. "That would be nice." Kyoko nodded and opened the door.

"Mama said only three visitors at a time, so Yumi and Kaoru come first. You three just stay here," whispered Kyoko. She let Kaoru and Yumi in the closed door.

"How are you doing?" asked Kaoru. She sat down near Kiki's bed. Kyoko gave herself, Kaoru, and Yumi masks and gloves so they could be close to her and touch her and they wouldn't get sick. Kaoru held Kiki's hand gently.

"I've been better," whispered Kiki. "I've never been so weak or helpless in my life. I haven't been in so much pain either." Kiki tightly closed her eyes and held her breath for a moment. Tears swelled in her eyes and also in Kyoko's eyes. Kiki took a deep breath.

"We brought flowers," said Yumi. She took out dying flowers from a vase on her bedside table and added the new living flowers. "We can't stay long. Our parents want us home early because of school in the morning." She sat down next to Kaoru.

"I don't want your grades going down because you're here with me all the time or because you're worried about me," whispered Kiki. "I'm fine, really." She coughed and coughed and coughed. She was having trouble breathing. Yumi and Kaoru jumped up. Kyoko grabbed Kiki's inhaler from the bedside table and put it in her sister's hands. Once Kiki got her coughing under control, she pumped the inhaler into her lungs.

"You are not fine," said Kaoru. She sat back down and watched Kiki closely. Yumi looked at the clock.

"We need to get going," said Yumi. Her and Kaoru got up. "We'll be back tomorrow with Riku." Kiki smiled and nodded at them. Yumi, Kaoru, and Kyoko left. Kiki closed her eyes, not expecting anyone else.

Kyo, Kagome, and InuYasha donned on the masks and gloves that Kyoko had given them quietly. Hearing the rustle in her room, Kiki rolled over onto her side, but didn't open her eyes. Kagome and InuYasha sat on the ground while Kyo carefully sat on Kiki's bed. Feeling the movement on her bed, Kiki opened her eyes. She blinked once, twice, three time before she registered who was in her room.

"Kyo! Kagome! InuYasha! What are you guys doing here?" asked Kiki. She coughed once.

"I had to see you," said Kyo. He turned a little pink on his cheek. He looked away from her. she looked at him, blinking a couple times…

"Why?"

"Because…I missed you…" said Kyo, turned a brighter shade of pink. Kagome glanced at InuYasha, smiling. Kiki blinked at Kyo again, lost for words. Then she closed her eyes in pain and rolled over on her on back. Kyo crawled closer to her and grabbed her hand. Kagome got up and grabbed a cloth and dumped it into a cold water bucket that was in the corner.

"It hurts," whispered Kiki, tears swelling in her eyes again. Kagome pattered Kiki's forehead with a cold damp cloth. Kyo moved so he was lying next to her, moving her hair out of her face. Kiki rolled over and cried into Kyo's chest. She curled up into a ball, crying in pain. "Make it stop…it hurts…" she cried. Kyo hugged her. "Kyo…it hurts so much…" She started to sweat way too much for her own good. The wet cloth wasn't helping. "Kyo! Kyo! KYO!" She let out a loud cry of pain.

"You have to tell us where it hurts," said InuYasha. "We can't help you unless we know what's wrong." Suddenly, she stopped crying and trembling. Her breathing slowed to a normal pattern. Kyo sighed a sigh of relieve. Then, he let of a small cry of pain and clutched his stomach. Blood spilled into a big puddle on the white sheets. A small dagger had appeared out of nowhere. Kiki stood, emotionless. Her eyes were cloudy, almost impossible to see. Kagome and InuYasha backed up a little.

"She's being possessed. Her eyes are clouded with evil!" exclaimed Kagome. InuYasha moved in front of her.

'_Kyo! No! Kyo!' _thought Kiki. She fell to the floor. "You…guys…I can't…control my…body!" Kiki said with difficulty before her eyes went cloudy again.

"Just like what happened to me before when we fought the Moth Demon Lord," said Kagome.

* * *

**A/N: Wow…I have finally finished! YES! I bet you all are happy! Hehehehe I think there's going to be one or two more chapters left in this story. I already have some of the next chapter planned…at least what's going to happen.. hhehhehehe can't wait….I forgot what the Moth Demon's name from the first movie was…I have to check that later…anyways. Hope you all like…I think this is going to be the longest chapter in this story….well, see you in the next chapter…buhbyes**

**Kiwi**


	9. Riku Tashi

'_Oh, Kyo, why _didn't_ I see it before? The reason I felt so warm in you arms is because I love you. Why didn't I see it before? I don't love Riku. I never felt warm or safe in Riku's arms,'_ thought Kiki. She stood in front of Kagome and InuYasha. Kyo was behind her, clutching his stomach.

'_Come to me my pet,'_ said a very familiar voice inside Kiki's head. Her body walked to the window and jumped out. Her legs ran her down the street. The three followed her.

Kiki stopped at her favorite hide-away. _'What am I doing here? I thought I was going to that voice…'_

"You did come to that voice," Kiki turned around. If her eyes could willingly grow wide, they would have. "Did you really think I was all good? The prefect boyfriend?" Riku transformed into a very handsome, but dangerous, fox demon. He now had a redish-brown colored hair, gold eyes, fox ears and tail that were the same color as his hair. He grew fans and claws. He also stood a few inches taller. "Riku Tashi never existed." He smirked. "Well, maybe to you. Now, you will kill Kyo. Leave the other two for me." He heard a rustle from outside the circle of trees. "Ah, they're here. Why don't you go pay them one last visit?"

He body stepped out of the circle of tree. "Kyo!" Her voice didn't sound like her own at all. It sounded far and distant. It was deep and machine-like a little. _'No!'_ Kiki threw her hand back and slashed toward Kyo, daggers soaring right to him. He barely dodged them. One had grazed his cheek, cutting it open slightly.

'_What do I do!' _desperately thought Kyo. He ran. That was all he really could do. Four more daggers flew at him. One went into his calf. He pulled it out as he ran.

* * *

"Inu-Ya-sha," muttered Riku, coming out of the trees. He casually leaned against a trunk of one.

"Whoever the hell you are, you are going down!" yelled InuYasha. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and held it in front of him. The night blew a breeze that ruffled everyone hair and clothes.

"You don't remember me?" asked Riku, mock offended. "But surely you remember my brother? Ryuten?" He looked at InuYasha, hatred burning in his eyes. "I mean, you did kill him after all. Ten years ago."

"That demon was your brother? He was weak," growled InuYasha. "He tired to kill my family! Of course I'd kill him. Why did you have to bring Kiki into this?" If looks could kill, then Riku would have been dead 100 times over.

"Why? Oh, I don't know. She was just a pawn to lure you to me," laughed Riku. "And I must say, it worked."

"Bastard!" yelled InuYasha. He charged at Riku and swung his sword, but missed. Riku jumped out of the way. A sword appeared in his hands. Riku charged at Kagome, who was defenseless. "Wind Scar!" Riku was thrown back, getting cut along the way, but managed at survive.

"I will take away all your family, just like you did to me!" roared Riku. He charged at InuYasha again.

* * *

"Kyo!" roared Kiki in her new voice. "I will kill you!" Kiki chased after Kyo, throwing daggers at him as she did so.

"Kiki! You got to snap out of it!" yelled Kyo over his shoulder, jumping as she threw more daggers. "Riku's just using you and you know it!" Kyo ran, running through backyards, a school, and parks. He started to get a little weak from blood loss.

"Lair!" roared Kiki. "Stop running Kyo! I need to kill you!" they ran into a thick forest. Kiki slowed to a walk. He eyes scanned the forest slowly, looking for Kyo or his blood. "Kyo…were are you?" She whispered.

Kyo hid in a tree, looking down at her. How was he supposed to snap her out of it? What was he to do? He couldn't possibly fight back. He'd really hurt her. at this moment, all her could do was hide and run until she broke the spell.

"Gotcha," muttered Kiki. A drop of blood dripped onto the forest floor some feet away. It shimmered almost gold in the moonlight. She threw three daggers where Kyo was hiding. Two made contact; one in his arm and one in his calf.

He let of a cry of pain and slid out of the tree. He landed on a heap on the ground. Kyo sat up and looked at Kiki. She was on her hands and knees, panting. "Kiki…"

"Kyo…you need…to get…away…please…" said Kiki in her normal voice, but she had to force the words out so they sounded strained. A sword appeared in her hands. "Please."

Kyo looked at her, directly in her eyes. "Not without you." He watched as her eyes grew wide. "I'm not going anywhere until you're by my side safe and to your old self again." He looked down then back up at her. "I'm not leaving you because I love you Kiki. That is why I came back here." He watched as tears swelled in her eyes. Then, they became cloudy again.

The sword unwillingly left her hands as she threw it. It pierced Kyo in the chest. "KYO!" she creamed in her own voice, the spell on her broke. The sword disappeared as she ran up to him and fell to her knees. "Kyo! I am so sorry, but you can't die! You can't die Kyo!" She sat cross-legged and gathered Kyo in her arms, making him half on her lap. "Kyo, please, don't leave me. Kyo…Kyo…I love you Kyo!" She cried harder.

* * *

Riku suddenly laughed. "It seems Kiki has done what I wanted her to do!" He laughed harder. "She killed Kyo! Now all I have to do is kill that wench Kagome and you'll beg me to kill you!" Kagome fell to her knees, crying. InuYasha shook with anger. He lowered his head, still shaking.

"You…bastard…" muttered InuYasha. He looked back at Riku, anger filled his golden eyes. He charged at Riku. Their swords clanged and clashed in the night. Riku push InuYasha off and pushed his sword into InuYasha's stomach.

"I will make you so weak, to the point where you can't stand! Then…I will kill your wench right in front of you!" growled Riku. "How does that sound InuYasha!" he charged again, striking InuYasha's leg as InuYasha tired to jump. Red darker than InuYasha's kimono stained the grass and their clothes.

"Backlash Wave!" yelled InuYasha, swinging his sword at Riku. Whirlwinds flew toward Riku, dissolving him as they made contact. InuYasha fell to his knees. Kagome crawled over to him. "Kagome. We need to find Kyo and Kiki. I don't think Kyo's one to get himself killed so easily. I don't think he's dead."

"But you're hurt! I don't think he's dead either," muttered Kagome. She moved InuYasha onto her lap and stroked his silver almost white hair. "Let's bandage you up." She ripped a part of her kimono into long strips of cloth. "Then we'll go look for them." She helped him out of his shirt and started to bandage his wounds.

* * *

"Kyo…Kyo…Kyo…" cried Kiki. She was covered in his blood, but she didn't care. She didn't notice either. She slowly rocked back and forth. Her arms were around his neck. She unconsciously hugged him against her chest. Her brown hair fluttered in the night breeze. Owls hooted and crickets played their music all around her. She lowered her lips to his, kissing him gently, even if it was just once. His hand touched her cheek. She opened her eyes. "Kyo?"

"Ki…ki…" Kiki's eyes widen. "Don't worry. I don't die that fast…" Kyo whispered. He paused for a moment. "I love you too Kiki." Kiki smiled. "You smell nice…like mints." Kyo closed his eyes. "I like it." His arms slowly wrapped around her back.

"We should find your parents," whispered Kiki. "I bet they are very worried about us."

Kyo shook his head, his eyes still closed. "They'll come for us. My dad will be able to smell my blood. Besides, we didn't run that far." He opened his eyes and looked up at her. "I don't think I can move. You have very good aim…maybe not…then I'd be dead." He smiled.

"That God I don't have very god aim then," smiled Kiki. Kyo nodded and closed his eyes again. Kiki just held him in her arms and stroked his hair.

"Kyo? Kiki?" called Kagome's voice. Kiki looked away from Kyo to look up. There was a rustle of leaves and bushes from her left and InuYasha and Kagome came into view. "Is he alright?"

Kiki nodded. "He's fine. He just needs to be bandaged up. He might need stitches though. I would have bandaged him up but…" She looked down at herself. She currently was wearing short shorts and a tank top. Both of which were made of silk.

"Oh, he won't need stitches. Anyone with demon blood in them heals in about a day or so," said InuYasha. "But, he does need to stop the bleeding or he will lose a lot of blood."

"He already has…that's why he's unconscious I think. I know I hit him a couple times…the daggers went right in him," sadly said Kiki. She looked down and away from them. Tears started to fall.

"Oh, it's ok dear," said Kagome. "You had no control over you body. I've done practically the same thing to InuYasha a long time ago." Kagome took off Kyo's shirt so she and bandage up his stomach and chest and his arms. "How far up his legs did you get him?"

"Calf I think. My body wanted his heart, so I only got once in both calves I believe," answered Kiki. Kagome nodded. She rolled up his pants and bandaged his calves. "I want to stay with you guys in the Feudal Era." InuYasha and Kagome looked at her.

"What about your parents?" asked Kagome. She finished bandaging Kyo and sat back.

"I'll tell them everything…" said Kiki. "I'll come back to see them…everyday since I have school…but I want to go back with you…if that's alright." Kagome smiled and nodded. InuYasha just shrugged.

"If your parents say it's ok, you can," said InuYasha. He picked up his son. "Can you stand?" Kiki nodded and got off the ground. "Let's go back to your house."

Kiki's house was in uproar. Kiki walked in, followed by the others and everyone was shocked to find her covered in blood. "It's a very long story that I need to tell you all." So she told them everything. Feudal Era. Demons. Riku. Her being possessed. And-

"I want to live in the Feudal Era," said Kiki. She held up a hand before anyone could protest. "I know. What about school? I'll come back everyday and attend, and how about this: I have to do my homework before I go back deal?" Kiki looked at her mom and dad. "It'd be like me going to day camp…except it's be late afternoon when I leave and early morning when I come back."

"I don't know," said hr mother and her father at the same time. They exchanged glances. "Didn't you say there were demons in the Feudal Era?" asked her mother.

"But, I'd be protected by the strongest ones," pleaded Kiki. "Please? Mom, Dad, I'll be back everyday. Please?" She gave them the puppy dogface.

"Alright, but you have to do your homework and talk to us before you leave everyday," said her father.

"Thank you! Thank you!" smiled Kiki. She hugged her parents and ran upstairs to get her clothes and all her things.

"You will take care of her right?" Kiki's father asked Kagome and InuYasha.

"Like she was our own," replied Kagome with a bow and a smile.

* * *

The next day, the two families went to Kagome's family's shrine. InuYasha, Kagome, and Kyo went down the well first. Kiki kissed and hugged her family goodbye. "Don't worry about me you guys! I'll be fine! I'll be back on Monday!" She jumped into the well and into a new part of her life.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. This chapter took no time at all did it? I'm soooooo happy! I'm finally finished with this story! Hope you all like the ending! . I swear I changed this chapter around like five times. At first I was going to have Yumi be the bad person…then I thought…Riku! Prefect…and I wasn't going to have Kiki being possessed…just sick and that she needed to go back to the Feudal for some reason… then I thought about this ending and was like PREFECT! So I hope you all love this chapter! Heheheheheeh thanks to everyone who has reviewed and a special thanks to everyone who stuck by me sense...um…when did I post the first chapter? WoW! In February! This has to be my longest story ever…I can't believe it…but I did have a MAJOR writers block on this story for about two months or so…I had no clue where I was going with this when I first wrote it. Wow. Well, if you're one of the few that stuck with me since then. I really LUV you! I luv all my reviewers of course.**

**Well, until next time…this is Kiwi, over and out!**


	10. Author's Note 2

**A/N: Yeah, Kiki's decision is really strange…but it wouldn't be all that hard. All she needs is a watch that has an alarm so she can wake up early and stuff to get to school…heh….;; Anyway, a lot of you think I should either continue or make a sequeal…about what though? I don't know what the sequeal would be about though…hmm…if you all want a sequeal, I need ideas! . Hmm… well, just email me ideas at with your pen name, or just review this author's note….well…  
****Until Next Time  
****This Is Kiwi-san Over And Out**


End file.
